sexy man from the past
by QweenOfTheUchiha's
Summary: sakura is training with Tsunade and everything goes wrong when Tsunade does a time juts that was supposed to send sakura back in time 2 minutes but instead sent her back 97 years where Madara Uchiha is planning to take over Konoha. How will she get back to her time? will she want too?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i don't own anything

Warning: might be lemons in chapters 2 & 3 not for little kiddies

Summery: sakura is training with Tsunade and everything goes wrong when Tsunade does a time jutsu that was supposed to send sakura back in time 2 minutes but instead sent her back 200 years where Madara Uchiha is planning to take over Konoha. How will she get back to her time?

* * *

start:

it was a particularly hot day and now she was in the middle of practicing a new jutsu that send you back in time i don't know why but Tsunade said it would help me when in a venerable position during battle. and I've always wanted to time travel plus if i could i would go back in time to was i was a little girl and stopped my self from liking Sasuke in the first place.

After 3 hours of constant failures i finally gave up i was never going to get this damn jutsu right. so instead of practising i just lay there looking at the sky, but that didn't let long because a few minutes later i got hit in the head with a ball. "what do you you're doing?" asked Tsunade in a cranky voice "well I've been practising for the last 3 hours and yet nothing happens so i gave up" i said annoyed. "(sigh) got up and stand in front of that post" she said as pointed at the truing post.

I stood in front of the post and she told me to stand up straight, so i did, "okay i will send you back in time 2 minutes okay" she said then she just stood there with her eyes closed, for a second i thought she dozed off, but then she jumped up and did hand signs so fast it just a blur then she bit her thumb and slammed her hand into the ground and shouted "time travel jutsu"(sorry for the lame as name but am a noobie at this…so yea) then all a sudden a ball of chakra start growing in front of me, then without warning i got sucked into the huge bubble shaped chakra ball. i felt weak, my limbs feel as heavy as lead, i can't keep my eyes open.

i slowly open my eye '_aarrrgggg my head where the fuck am I' _i though i look around and see wooden buildings (like those in those cowboy movies) i look around and see horse strung carriages, I'm so confused right now. then a little kid that was running on the streets asks me "miss are you alright ?" "yea, but can i ask you something?" i said curiously "well you're in Konoha miss, and tomorrow the village is having it annual festival" he says cheerfully "why?" "because it been one year since was Konoha was founded by our great Hokage Harashima Senju" he said proudly, i gasp i back away from the kid and start running.

I ran as fast as i could, tear start running down my face i couldn't hold them back i was so scared i was in a time i haven't been before it was like i was home but then again i wasn't. i felt like the little weak girl i used to be, then all a sudden i bump into something hard i look up and see…..

* * *

hope you all like it, its my first fan fiction.

please read and review no hate please, thank you.

and if it goes well ill put up another chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: fuck me!

Chapter 2: fuck me!

warning: lemon,mature language and other things that aren't for little kiddies

sorry if there are any spelling mistakes can't be bothered to fix it thou

start:

i looked up to see what i had ran into, and i to my surprise it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen his dark mysterious eyes, his long, spiky, luscious hair and his buff chest see through from his robe that was slightly open. then i quickly shock my head remembering what just happened, i stood up and bowed "I'm sorry sir i didn't see you there" i struggled to say "hn" he said not even paying attention to her "i said i was sorry" i looked up at her clearly annoyed that he wasn't paying attention to me. then he looked down at me and smirked "what ?" i said annoyed "what a little thing like you doing in a dangerous place like this by yourself hhmmm"? he asked me with that sexy voice of his "i got lost trying to find my way home" i stuttered _'damn i sounded like hinata just than' _i thought to myself "do you want to come with me to my home for the night" he sad in a kind of flirty voice "I-I-I d-d-o-n I n-n-e-e b-b-u-u -w-h-a-" i tried to answer but i couldn't "i'll take that as a yes" he said smugly, i just stood there and nodded not able to say anything.

we were walking to his home and the sun was starting to set, i couldn't stop thinking about how the hell am i going to get out of this place and go back to my own time where my friends and family are i wanted to cry at the thought of never seeing them again. but i had faith in my master i know right know she's probably pacing back and forth in her office thinking of way to try and get me back. my train of thought was disturbed when a pair of strong arms suddenly snaked their way around my hips, i jumped at the sudden contact "what are you doing" i tried to sound angry but i sounded like a little school girl. "just trying to enjoy this beautiful sunset with a beautiful thing like yourself" he whispered into my ear huskily, i shivered i could feel he hot breath on my neck, my legs grew weaker by the second. i hesitantly reached my hands behind me and lightly wrapped then around he neck."i think we should go somewhere a little bit more….. private" he said eagerly while covering my eyes with her muscular hands.

with a poof of smoke we were in a candle light room there was a queen sized wooden bed with the most gorgeous engravings on it and the sheets where black with a golden dragon pattern on it, i think they were silk oh my goodness this room was fit for a king.

lemon start:

his hands started roaming my body, squeezing and rubbing my sides, i couldn't help but moan god he's got the hands of an angel, he groped my ass with both of his hands and started to rub my inner thigh, my breath hitched, i could feel myself getting wet by the minute. he stopped what he was doing, i groaned with disapointment "I'm going to the bathroom, by the time i get back i expect you to be in you bra and panties laying on my bed, understand" he said in a stern but sexy tone, it got me even me wet. he walked into the rest room and i quickly unzipped my shirt, pulled down my skirt and tossed them to the corner, i was about to jump onto the bed when i looked down at my feet and saw that i was still wearing my combat boot, i hastily pulled them of and jumped onto the bed just in time because she saw the door open.

Madara P.O.V

I was all freshened up and ready to play, i was only wearing a thin robe that was loosely tided around my waist, i hung my towel onto the rack and walked out of the bathroom, when i opened the door and i was blown away by what i saw, a goddess in a pair black see through lace panties and bra, god i couldn't wait to rip them off of her and fuck her so hard she won't be able to walk the next day. i felt my cock growing luckily my robe was loose and she couldn't see my hard cock. she got up on her hands and knees and crawled to the edge of the bed and bit her lip and looked at me god i want to fucking jump her and fuck her into next week, but i restrained my self from doing so. i stood up straight and looked at her "undress me baby" i demanded

Sakura P.O.V

god i loved it when he was dominate with me, i grabbed the ends of the sash and pulled lightly, it fell to his side and what i saw was the most amazing thing I've have had ever seen. His cock was a monster it had to be at least 12 1/2 inches long and 4 inches wide god it was so beautiful with the veins covering it made it look like it was pumping and alive, god i couldn't wait to shove that up my cunt and have him finger my asshole, oh god i could feel my pre cum sliding down my leg, christ i was that wet.

No Ones P.O.V

he could see her juices running down her thigh, that when he completely snapped, he grabbed her by the hip, picked her up walked to the head of the bed and threw her down roughly "now I'm going to fuck you so be a good girl and stay still" he said almost as if he were angry. he bent down in front of her pussy and inhaled her musky sent, he stuck he tongue out and licked her soaked panties, sakura moaned at the feel of his tongue prodding at her pussy lips, she tasted so good she tasted like the sweetest strawberries that only ever grow in the summertime god it was intoxicating, i stopped licking and started sucking a, i sucked her panties dry. I wanted more i couldn't wait, i ripped her panties of and shoved my face deep into her pussy, "aaaaaaahhhhhhh"she screamed feeling my nose rub her clit "oh yea baby suck my cunt babe, suck me dry uh uh uh uh yea oh fuck yea!" her moans were music to my ears, i dove deeper into her cunt fucking her with my tongue, she grabbed my head and push me deeper into her, he legs wrapped around my head tightly not wanting to lose the feel of my tongue"I'm gonna cum babe keep going" i smirked and pulled away.

"What the fuck!" she shouted clearly pissed at the fact that i didn't let her cum"now, now hime if you want to come you have to beg for it" he teased "fuck" she mumbled "oh i plan to, long and hard, till you can't move" "please baby fuck my pussy" she begged "what was that hime"? " he said holding his hand to his ear as if he were deaf "i said i want you to fuck my needy pussy with your monster cock of your" she screamed not caring if others heard her "well why didn't you just say so hime" he said amused at the look she gave him. he grabbed he legs and spread them wide. lucky for sakura she was like rubber you could bend her any direction and it wouldn't hurt. he grabbed he cocked and rubbed his pre cum up and down his shaft for lubrication, he than started slapping his cock on her pussy lips getting it even more slippery. when he was thought his cock was libbed up enough he said "hold on to something baby girl cause Im going to fuck you like a wild dog".

With that said he push his bulbous cock head into her cunt, sakura screamed in pleasure as her pussy was being stretch. "god, baby girl your so tigh and hot" he grunted as her slick walls pulsed around the head of his cock "uh uh uh oh yea babe you cock feels so good fuck me, hard and fast baby, please" she pleaded desperately

as soon as that was said he smirked and slammed all 12 1/2 inches of veiny cock into her "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH MADARA! oh my GOD, yyyyeeeeeesssss oh fuck my baby yes fuck my pussy with your horse dick, oh god punish this dirty slut daddy" she screamed. oh god did she just call me daddy, thought Madara the thought of her calling him daddy turned turned her on even more. he grabbed her legs and threw them over her head and went all out he started pounding into her with a great force, she tried to keep up with him but failed, he fucked her hard and fast, the way she wanted "oh yea babe yes fuck harder baby please" this slut wanted it harder well she was going to get it nice and hard.

he flipped her over so she was on her hands and knees. he ripped he bra of and groped her tits, "oh yea baby play with my tits" she very horny. Grabbing her Double-D sized tits using them as hand holds he fuck her from behind hard and fast, she was screaming my name, god her pussy got tighter "you like that you like being fucked from behind like 2 dollar whore huh"? he said, now spanking her ass, she was in heaven getting fucked by a stranger she just met made her feel like a slut but she loved being a slut now "spank me daddy" she begged. after 20 minutes of pussy pounding and countless spanking she finally reached her climax "I'm gonna come baby" she screamed "me to baby girl" "aaaaahhhhhhhh I'm coming" he thrusted into her a few more times before shooting a bucket load of cum into her. sakura looked down at her stomach and saw that is was starting to swell up. she gasped "ooooooohhhhhhhh baby i feel so full" "your welcome baby doll" he whispered into her ear.

they both collapsed on to the bed panting trying to catch there breaths "you are amazing" sakura said panting "you weren't so bad your self my little vixen" he said wrapping his arms around me "I'm tired can we sleep Madara-sama" she said not even noticing the sama "yes we can my beautiful Hime" he kissed her forehead and they both sleep. with his flat cock still in her pussy

thanks for reading please review no hate thou

and if yous have any request/idea just tell me or message its all good

hope yous like it and if yous want more just say the word

i think i can publish a chapter every 3 days

so yep thank you for reading

peace brahs


	3. Chapter 3: Bathtime Fun

I woke up to the feel of calloused yet soft hands massaging my sides, it felt nice like rough feathered lingering up and down her skin. 'Mmmmmmm my legs hurts and I'm hungry'. " Madara " i called out " yes princess " he replied in a sleepy tone " I'm hungry " i said nervously " hhhhmmm, well i can't have you feeling hungry, now can we " he said as he started groping my ass, i just moaned at his actions. " why don't you go get yourself cleaned up " he whispered into my ear, i just nodded, he let go of my hips, as soon as i sat up i felt pain radiating from in-between my legs "aaahhhh" i yelled as clenched my thighs together "whats wrong darling " Madara asked concerned while wrapping his arms around my waist "my legs i can't move they hurt to much" i whimpered in pain " its alright princess, let me help you " he said in a comforting voice. he picked me up and carried me bridal style to the bathroom.

I set her on top of the countertop as i went to turn on the water " here you go princess " i said as i picked her up and placed into the huge bathtub "mmmm thank you " she whispered meekly "anything for you princess " i said as i caressed her cheek, as i turned to walk away she grabbed my arm "please stay with me" she pleaded "alright dear" i started stripping, which was ironic cause i was only wearing briefs, i slowly stepped into the bathtub facing her, she looked at me with a dazed look on her face " what's on your mind darling " i asked, instead of answering my question she just stared at me for a few more seconds, then she started to crawl towards me, at first she just sat on my thighs and stared at me than she grabbed me by shoulders and started directly into my eyes, " princess wha- " before i could finish my sentence she cut me off but crushing her soft luscious lips against mine.'_ God, she tastes so good_ ' i though i wrapped my arm around her back to deepen the kiss.

As we made out i heard her moaning, and not only that i could feel her rubbing her crotch dangerously close to my 'business'. I broke the kiss and she whimpered "hhhmmm eager one aren't we" i said while nibbling on her ear lobe I lowered my hand down to her crotch and shoved two fingers into her and started thrusting at a mild paste, " nnngggaahhh faster madara please i need you " she moaned, " anything for you princess " i whispered huskily into her ear as i sped up my thrusting "ooohhhh ahahahaha yeah oh please harder, harder Madara " she shouted as loud as she could " hhhhmmm you like that princess" i said " mmmhhmmm i want more " she moaned blissfully

before she could say anything else, i pulled my fingers out of her grabbed her by her hips, lifted her up so her pussy was aligned with my cock , " get ready " he growled and slammed her down on to his hard rigid cock " aaaahhhhh ooooohhhhh madara! " she screamed god she felt so good, around me wet and tight as fuck just the way i like it " aaahhh I'm gonna cum " she screamed " mmm yes baby cum for uuhhggg " i growled i pumped into her hard as i felt my balls tighten, i knew i would cum, but not before her, so i bent down and started nipping and her breast, " I'm cumin aaaaahhhh " she screamed " yes baby cum all over my cock mmmmm yea " i yelled as she came, after a few more thrusted i explode inside her " mmmmm yea baby take all of my cum " i said as i pumped her full of my essences.

After catching our breaths i decided to get out, as i sat up she looked up at me and said " where are you going ? " " come, we need to get you dressed or you'll catch a cold " she looked at me for a moment then decided to get out of the tube. we both dried our selves and changed into some comfortable clothes " princess ill be downstairs preparing breakfast when you're ready come down and join me " i told her as i pulled her into a tight hug " mmmhhhnmmm " she mumbled as she nuzzled her hair into my neck. " ill wait for you princess " i said as hesitantly let her go.

review it, churr !


End file.
